Various embodiments of a composite construction member and methods of making such construction members are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to improved composite construction members of the type usually suitable for use as a building material. Examples of such members include lightweight tubular arches and beams.
In the past, there have been several types of technologies that have been used in order to construct short and medium span buried arch bridges, as well as some underground storage facilities and tunnels. These structures are commonly arch-shaped, and typically are covered with a soil overburden which receives traffic or other loading. Arch-shaped construction members are also used in building construction as structural members.
One method for providing such construction members is to use pre-cast concrete structures which are made in one location and then shipped to the construction site. Another system includes the use of cast-in-place concrete structures which are formed at the construction site and then lifted into place by cranes or the like. Yet another technology includes the use of metallic pipe structures. Further, metallic and steel reinforced concrete can be used as construction members. Increasingly, composite materials are being used in the construction industry.
Important factors in selecting construction materials include cost of the materials, ease of transport and installation, durability, weight, length of time for construction, need for lifting equipment for installation, complexity of the construction sequence, overall performance, and overall installed cost. It would be advantageous if improved construction materials and systems for the construction industry could be developed.